


Anything Except That

by SaltyTyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, fluff (??), they're seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTyrus/pseuds/SaltyTyrus
Summary: TJ needs to be helped along with his math homework(I know there are countless variations of fics like this but I wanted to post something, soooo here's my own take)-Edited on 1/10/20-
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	Anything Except That

"So next you have to find the–are you even listening to me?" Cyrus asked slightly exasperated. 

"Mhm, X." TJ mumbled into the crook of his neck.

The two were hovering over TJ's kitchen counter correcting his calculus homework as they waited for their pizza to finish cooking. TJ stood behind him with his arms loosely wrapped around his waist and his head draped lazily over his shoulder as Cyrus explained how to graph a function.

"Right," Cyrus continued, unconvinced. "So, for X you h-" He flinched and his breath hitched as TJ gently pulled him closer against his chest and began planting light kisses along the side of his neck. "Teej, stop!"

TJ's breathy laughter flowed directly into his right ear. "I'm tired, can we take a break or finish after we eat, please?" TJ pleaded. 

The hope in his voice was tangible and Cyrus could feel himself about to give in. Before he could however, another kiss was planted alongside his ear and all sympathy evaporated as he squirmed away from his reach.

"No, and remind me to wear a cone to our next study date." Cyrus chuckled and turned around in TJ's hold. Coming face to face with him, TJ wore a pout but his eyes were shining. "You only have two problems left. Let's finish them, and then we can eat and do anything you want."

" _Anything?_ " TJ repeated, a smirk taking over his face as he took a step closer and grabbed something from off the counter. 

When he took a step back he was holding his worksheet up by a tiny corner. A smile grew on Cyrus' face in anticipation of his boyfriend’s dramatic antics. 

"So, you're saying _if_ I finish these problems," TJ shook the worksheet back and forth between pinched fingers with feigned disgust, earning a chuckle from Cyrus. "Then we can go and play basketball together?"

Several mental images of himself laying on the ground, in pain and bleeding out flashed through Cyrus’ head–each scenario looking increasingly worse. "M'kay, I- nope, no." Cyrus violently shook his head in disapproval.

TJ's eyebrows knitted together. "Goodman, I'm pretty sure you just said _'anything'_ ," he sung playfully. 

"Yeah, anything _but_ dunking my way into a full body cast." TJ snorted and rolled his eyes fondly. "You see, _I_ was thinking more along the lines of a nap, or watching cat videos in the _secure_ comfort of a memory foam mattress." TJ grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "So, can we finish number eight now?" Cyrus asked, smiling softly up at his boyfriend.

"I-" TJ paused and sucked in a breath. "I can't," he whined. 

"And why is that?" Cyrus made the mistake of humoring him and earned a playful gasp in response.

"As if you don't know!" 

Cyrus sighed and looked over at the oven timer, then back at TJ. "Enlighten me, Thelonious." 

"First off, rude. One dollar to the name jar, thank you. Secondly, I love you, just thought you should know that.” He pulled Cyrus into a hug. “And C-" He mumbled into the brunettes hair. 

Cyrus laughed and slightly pulled away to look up at him. " _Thirdly_ ," he corrected. "And I love you, too, you goof but I'm positive you only threw that in so I'd take pity on you." He squeezed TJ's hip causing him to jump back with a laugh. "Am I wrong?" 

"You, Cyrus Matthew Goodman, couldn’t be more wrong.” He whispered. “I'm offended that you would even suggest that." He ran his fingers through Cyrus' hair, the smile never leaving Cyrus’ face. 

"I’m sorry,” He said, not believing TJ for a second and kissed his cheek. “And I'll make it up to you, _after_ we finish these problems." He chuckled as TJ deflated. 

"But- I didn't get to thirdly."

"Fine, continue. What's going to change my mind?" Cyrus challenged, genuinely curious at that point. 

"Thank you and _thirdly, this_ , _"_ TJ paused and shook the worksheet again. "Is boring. Lastly, my brain is fried. If you asked me to add a set of numbers I'd probably end up multiplying them by accident right about now." He finished with his signature pout.

TJ's green eyes were on the verge of swallowing him whole as they silently pleaded with his and shamelessly began drifting down to his lips. Cyrus smiled and brought a hand up to TJ’s jaw, tilting it slightly upwards–prompting TJ to meet his eyes again. 

His heart stuttered as they did and he was hit with a ruthless wave of appreciation for his boyfriend of three years. Ignoring the burning sensation creeping up his face and his now irrepressible smile, he shifted up onto his tiptoes. Wobbling a bit, TJ let out a light chuckle and brought a hand up to Cyrus’ waist to keep him steady, earning himself a quick peck as a thank you and a hand to his shoulder for extra balance. 

"You have this, Teej.” He looked into his eyes. “It should take no more than ten minutes, I promise and foods done in fifteen, okay?" Cyrus encouraged and TJ smiled. 

"Okay." TJ nodded. Cyrus' smile grew impossibly wider and he kissed him twice more. Wasting no more time, he planted his feet flat on the floor, took hold of the worksheet and turned back around to face the counter.

"So for X you have to plot-" He continued on as TJ hopped onto the counter and clung onto every word that left his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: saltytyrus


End file.
